court_of_trickeryfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoothar
Essence: 5; Willpower: 8; Join Battle: 8 dice Personal Motes: 90 Health Levels: -0x2/-1x2/-2x10/-4/Incap. Sample Intimacies • Defining Principle: “Change is best served at the expense of others” • Defining Principle: “I love the fickleness of chaos” • Major Tie: Takmar (Destructive Interest) • Minor Tie: His Champion (Obsessive Interest) Actions: Command: 5 dice; Read Intentions: 10 dice; Resist Poison/Illness: 5 dice; Senses: 9 dice; Social Influence: 12 dice; Bureaucracy: 11 dice. Appearance 3, Resolve 5, Guile 7 Combat Attack (Unarmed): 6 dice (Damage 9, minimum 1) Attack (Tricky Sling): 11 (Damage 17, minimum 3) Opponents initiative crashed with this weapon suffers minus their initiative until they recover. This weapon can't decisive attack. Attack (Grapple): 6 dice (6 dice to control) Combat Movement: 10 dice Evasion 4, Parry 2 Soak/Hardness: 6/10 (Face of Misfortune) Merits: Cult 3: Zoothar is the God of Takmar and when he made a deal with Aina, the worship of him spread like a wildfire. Contacts 3: Zoothar collects information from all those who worship him, in return for boons and small favours. Command 3: The Followers of Zoothar. Fanatics one and all, the Followers are crazy and dedicated. When their God is with them, fear holds little place in their heart. (Size 3, elite drill, poor weaponry) Command 2: The Wild Gods. Zoothar gathered all the mad Gods he could find, and gave them purpose so that they might serve him. Should he call for war, these spirits will gladly follow him. (size 2, average drill, epic weaponry) Command 3: Rage of the Elements. As ruling God of the area, Zoothar can demand the presence of nearby elementals, even if they don't want to help. These mostly include fire and earth elementals of the simplest kind. Manse 3: The Old Stone Temple of Takmar. The essence of Old Stone appears from eight great gates beneath ground level. It drips from the floors and runs across the celling as different forms of liquid, forming up under the roof in a great pool of many colours. Offensive Charms: Drain of Effort (15m, 1wp; Simple; One Scene) Whenever a 7 is rolled by anyone (even Zoothar) it is removed from the roll. This automatically stores a dice for Zoothar, that he can use at any point during that scene after the roll has been completed (note: he must empty this pool when he finally decides to use it). He can keep 20 dice stored at max, and if he ever gathers more he loses a willpower instead for every point over. Promise of Failure '(7m; Reflexive; Instant) When an opponent rolls a 1, Zoothar can use this charm to roll 10 dice against their resolve. Should he be successful the target loses a single willpower and Zoothar regains one. This can take him over his permanent. Defensive Charms: '''Lost God's Moaning '(3m, reflexive, instant) Used after someone successfully hits Zoothar. No initiative is gained from hitting (though still from damage) and the character that hit him gains no motes on his/her following turn. Social Charms: 'Until One Remains '(15m, 1wp; Simple; One Scene) A social attack that hits all but one target with a dice pool of 10 (note that they must either have a positive intimacy for Zoothar, or a negative intimacy for the target - these cannot cancel out each other). Everyone affect by the social role feels inclined to disagree with the target, and they are possible targets for '''Succulent Insinuation. Succulent Insinuation '''(10m, 1wp; Reflexive; instant) Enhances a social attack against targets of '''Until One Remains. The targets are forced to join Zoothar's opinion on a matter, unless they have a defining intimacy opposing him. This opinion does not last beyond the scene. 'Pulling the Puppet's Strings '(10m, 1wp; Simple; instant) This charm forces targets of Succulent Insinuation to take an action as decided by Zoothar. This action cannot put the target in danger, and while carrying out the action those affected will have motionless eyes. Bureaucracy Charms: